Dead River Mysteries: Dark Blade
by ChalcyThomson
Summary: In a small town like Dead River, who would have thought there could be so many mysteries? 17 year old Emma Blanchard lives in this little town with her best friend, Kaitlen and her Great Dane, Zeus. Dead River is a small town about 50 kilometres from a big city - well big compared to Dead River - known as Riverdale. Her boyfriend, Asher, is the sheriff or their tiny town. He gets
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Agh, Zeus!" I screamed, immediately laughing as his pink tongue licked my face. "Ok, ok, I'm awake!" I laughed as my big, black Great Dane grinned his goofy grin at me. How could I ever stay mad at those adorable puppy-dog eyes? He is so cute with his little white socks and his white blaze down his chest; his big brown eyes always seemed to be laughing at me.

I rolled out of bed and loosely tied up my long, dirty-blonde hair up in a messy bun, before getting in the shower. The water was warm and loosened all my tense muscles, it felt so good that I didn't want to get out, but I knew I had to. I finally got out and put on a pair of ripped jeans, a tank top, and my signature leather jacket, before applying a small amount of eyeliner around my blue-grey eyes.

I ran downstairs, Zeus following close behind, and decided I would make choc-chip pancakes for breakfast.

"Kaitlen!" I yelled, "I'm making pancakes wake up!"

Kaitlen is my best friend; I live with her in a small house in the middle of a tiny town called Dead River.

Kaitlen finally walked downstairs, still half asleep, and ties up her hazel-brown hair in a messy high ponytail before sitting down at the table.

"What are we doing today?" She half yawned, half asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Riverdale for the day if you want?" I ask

Riverdale is 50 kilometres from Dead River, but it is the only big enough town to have a shopping centre in it.

"Is Asher going to be there?" She asked with a smirk.

Asher is my boyfriend, and also the sheriff of Dead River. He is two years older than me, but still only 19 – in any other town it would be illegal to have him as sheriff, but because Dead River is so small he is allowed to be under the age of 21.

"Of course he will," I said, playing along, "I can't go anywhere without him!" I said dramatically before bursting out laughing along with Kaitlen. "Yeah, I'll call him and see if he wants to come," I said in a more serious tone, once we had recovered.

I call Asher to ask if he wants to come with us, and, with Kaitlen listening to my every word I say into the phone, "Hey Asher, uhm... we were going to go to Riverdale for the day, uhm... would you want to come?" The nervousness in my voice is evident.

"Yeah, I would love to come Em!" He answered sweetly, instantly calming me with his... excitement? I love it when he calls me 'Em', it sounds so intimate and romantic; it always gives me butterflies. "Do you want me to pick you guys up?" He asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah that would be amazing, thankyou!" I answer happily and considerably calmer.

We choose a time for him to pick us up before exchanging 'goodbyes' and hanging up. I direct my attention back on Kaitlen before catching her up.

"He'll pick us up at 10:00." I say coolly, a small smile playing on my face.

Kaitlen must notice because she starts laughing at me, "You're so smitten!" She adds between laughs.

"I am not!" I defend myself, but I can feel my cheeks betraying me by blushing.

The more I think about him, the more I realise she is right. Every time I see him, my feelings grow and I feel my heart melt a little more for those beautiful brown eyes and his curly brown hair that sticks out on top of his head. His entire chest muscles seem to ripple any time he moves, his single left arm tattoo – a black and white wolf surrounded by patterns and swirls that ranges from his shoulder down to his forearm. He towers over me like a giant, even though I am short, I feel like an ant next to him.

"Emma?" Kaitlen's voice tears through my thoughts.

"Oh... what? Sorry..." I stammer, snapping out of Asher-world.

Kaitlen laughs at me again, "Let me guess, thinking about Asher are we?" She teases, still laughing.

I roll my eyes at her, "Pancakes are getting cold; you better eat them before Zeus does." I say, changing the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I am trying to zip up the back of my strapless, crimson colour, dress I hear Asher's car pull in... not that I memorised that sound... or sleep in his shirt... or anything... that would be weird... right? I hear my phone buzz and give up on my dress to see who it is. Asher.

Hey, I'm here* The text reads.

Can you please come help me with my dress?* I half pea. *I can't do it up*

He appears in the doorway soon after, I hear what I think to be a gulp? Did Asher just gulp? The idea itself seems foreign.

"Sorry," I say, suddenly uncomfortable and shy again.

"For what?" He seems puzzled and his voice is raspy. He stops leaning on the doorframe and walks over to me.

"I don't know... making you zip up my dress, I guess." I say, suddenly noticing what he is wearing.

He is just wearing some plain black jeans and a pair of work boots, but his shirt is white and tighter than usual, you can see his tattoos through it. He looks so hot... he always does... but this? This is beyond hot. He should definitely wear white, tight shirts more often.

"Em?" His words snap me back to the present.

"Oh, uhm...sorry." I stammer quickly, I have no idea how long I have been staring at him.

He chuckles slightly before zipping up my dress, giving me goose bumps up my back. I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"You look beautiful today." He compliments. I feel my cheeks flush as he kisses the top of my head.

"You need to wear tight, white shirts more often." I reply without thinking, immediately feeling embraced by my own words.

He spins me around and gives me a light kiss before hugging me tightly and replying with a smirk, "Deal, but only if you let me pick an outfit for you sometime."

I couldn't help but smile as we hugged. He is so sweet; I am really happy he is mine.

...

"Oops, sorry!" Kaitlen says, giggling as she walks in and we are still hugging, "Do you want me to come back later, or?" She adds teasingly.

"Ugh, you totally ruined the moment you may as well stay now." Asher replies playfully.

I can't help but laugh; Kaitlen and Asher have known each other for ages, Kaitlen is the one who introduced us; if it weren't for her we would probably have never met.

"Alright, let's go you two," I say, still laughing, "Its already 10:30, we are half an hour late." I scold playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

As we get in the car the look on Zeus' face makes me give in, "I give up!" I say, exasperated, lifting my arms up in the air as a signal to Zeus. "Get in the car Zeus, before I change my mind."

Kaitlen and Asher laugh so hard that I'm worried for their health, "You never could say no to puppy-dog eyes could you?" Kaitlen asks, still laughing.

"She still can't!" Asher chimes in.

I just roll my eyes at them and tell Asher to focus on driving the car, before he crashes from laughing to hard. They keep laughing as we make the long drive to Riverdale.

"Ah, yes. I am only here for everyone else's entertainment aren't I," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Everything I say seems to make them laugh all the harder, but I couldn't help the smile playing on my own lips as the car is filled with the laughter as my best friend, boyfriend and even dog, seem to find everything I say, hilarious.

When we start getting close I can see the familiar buildings of the town I grew up in, but a lot has changed in Riverdale since then and we both have our fair share of crime, no matter how small our town is. As we got further into the centre of town I realise just how much has really changed, despite the fact that Riverdale is still a small and eerie town, there are a lot more buildings and, parks, and shops. There are still areas of the town that are mainly desolate, but in some places it almost feels alive with activity.

We find the mall in the centre of Riverdale; it is quite big, compared to the rest of the small shopping centres and buildings in this eerie town, but in saying that, Riverdale is quite big compared to Dead River. Our little town is so small you can hardly call it a town, but we love it all the same - if not more. We find a place to park in the packed out car park, before entering inside. There are definitely more people in Riverdale since last time I was here.

We went to a couple of shops and Asher bought me an outfit as part of our 'deal', I couldn't help but laugh at his smug face as I tried it on. It is a cute little white dress with lace around the neck and over the shoulders, it has a black belt around the waist, and he also chose out a pair of black work-style boots. I have to admit, he did do a good job; it is quite a nice outfit.

As we were walking out I heard a familiar voice I'd never wanted to hear, and thought I never would hear again...until now...


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys I'm going to add a chapter at least once a week on a Sunday, but it may be more often at the moment as I am on holidays xo also thank you guys for voting xx)

I turn around and sure enough, there she is, in all her horrible glory. Her blonde hair bounces at her shoulders as she struts towards us. All my hatred and feelings from my painful past rush to the surface, I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down a little.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" She says smugly, I hear Kaitlen and gasp and could tell without looking that Asher's jaw was just about on the ground.

She leans in and hugs me, despite my attempts to dodge it. I stiffen and bite my tongue to stop from yelling at her or crying, or both. "Well hello to you too." She adds and rolls her eyes. I just glare at her.

Asher notices that I am beyond tense and gives my hand a light squeeze. I don't know what to do but I know I can't hold in my pain much longer.

"You going to introduce me to your friends?" She says smugly, "Or am I going to do it myself?" She huffs after I don't answer.

"Why would you care?" I practically yell, "You've never seemed to 'care' about my life before! So why start now?" Ok now I'm definitely yelling, "You left me at 3 years old, and only ever contacted me once! Why would my life suddenly matter to you now?" I can feel the tears pushing at the back of my eyes but don't care if I cause a scene anymore, "You don't deserve the name 'mother'!" There is a big crowd forming and I can feel the hot tears running down my cheeks, "I never want to see you again, and if I do, there will be consequences!" I yell as I run out of the building.

I can hear people talking and cussing but I am too far away to make out the words. I don't stop running till I reach the black Ute I know to be Asher's. I immediately find Zeus and hug him, crying into his soft fur.

"Zeus," I sob, "what have I done to deserve this life?" His concerned face looks down at me as I continue to cry.

Just as I am about to get up, my 'mother' walks out the door. As soon as he sees her Zeus jumps out of the Ute and bolts towards her, bearing his teeth and gives the most menacing growl have ever heard, it sends shivers up my spine. I am slightly surprised because Zeus has never met her, but then again we connect in way that can't be explained.

Just as Zeus lunges for her, Asher grabs him by the chain around his neck and holds him back. If I were in Asher's shoes I probably wouldn't have done anything to stop Zeus but anyway. Zeus is still pulling against him and bearing his teeth, but Asher is too strong for him. The exchange words that I can't hear from here before Asher drags Zeus back to the car. I eventually snap out of my thoughts and call him to me, no matter how mad he is at something, he would never disobey me.

...

We are both silent while we wait for Kaitlen to get back to the car, Asher decided to put Zeus inside as he didn't want him jumping out again, even though I know he wouldn't. He is lying across the back seat with his head on my lap as I look out the window and watch the rain falling against it.

"You know," Asher starts, breaking the silence, "I'm sort of jealous of that dog." He smirks slightly and looks at us again.

"Why?" I ask, obviously confused.

"Look at the way he's lying on you, then you can ask me again." He chuckles.

I look at him and smile, the thought of him lying on my lap filling my thoughts. Did he really mean that? I hope so...

"Sorry I took so long," Kaitlen's words rip through my thoughts. She side glances at e from the passenger seat before continuing. "Had to uhm... clean up back there..." She says uncertainly.

I look out the window the whole trip back to Dead River as they make small talk in the front. I am still caressing Zeus' head as we arrive home and I don't want to move. I smile down at him as his big brown eyes meet mine; he is the only one that can make me smile when something like this happens. Asher opens my door, and at first I think he is trying to get me to leave, but then he climbs in with us both and gives me a hug.

"Babe," he starts, "I know no one knows much about you, but I just want to make it clear that I'm here if you ever want to talk r anything." He says with a weak smile. The way he uses the word babe gives me goosebumps.

Just as I open my mouth to answer I hear someone put in, "So am I!" I am suddenly aware of Kaitlen's face pressed up against the glass window of the car and can't help but laugh.

We walk inside and Asher decides he will stick around for a little while and Kaitlen starts making dinner. I go upstairs to clean up and get changed, my eyeliner is smeared from all the tears and my hair is a mess. I decide to put on some comfy clothes and silk on my silky king size bed with Zeus until I have cleared my head. I hate that my 'mother' thinks that she can just barge right back into my life after not have ig talked to me since my tenth birthday, and even that was over phone and lasted a whole of 3 minutes. I haven't seen her since I was 3 and I am actually happy about that, no one knows much about me, and it would take my lifetime over again to tell someone even a little bit about me.

Drawn by their conversation I decide to walk back downstairs to join them, even though I still feel like sulking.

"Hey you back!" Kaitlen says as I walk back downstairs, Zeus in trail.

"Yeah I decided to stop sulking." I try to laugh, but it comes out more of a cough.

Asher smiles at me before coming over and giving me a tight hug. I want to ask what they were talking about but I don't want it to seem like I was eavesdropping.

"So, Kaitlen and I were just talking about a call I got," He starts, as if reading my mind, "do you want to know what the call was about?" He asks, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah! I mean uhm... sure I guess." I answer.

(Hey guys this chapter is a lot longer sorry, but a lot happened...so yeah I hope u like it xx)


	5. Chapter 5

"There's a missing person case, here in Dead River, and I really want both you and Kaitlen to help me on it," he says with pleading eyes, " also I will obviously need Zeus to help and you are the only one who can control him or get him to do anything, so uhm... you in?" He asks with a grin on his beautiful face.

How could I possibly say no??

"Yes!!!" I practically shout, "you don't even have to ask me!" I say and a huge grin cuts through his perfect face.

By now Kaitlen is squealing and jumping up and down; I laugh as I have to tell her to concentrate on cooking the food before she burns it.

...

The suspect's name is Lucy Claire, and she has been missing for over 48 hours. Now, this isn't just a 'missing' like missing at the shops or anything, this is a kidnapping, or maybe even be a murder.

The next day, we decide that the best way to find out our first clue is to go to Lucy's mother's house and ask her when she last saw Lucy.

On our drive to Ms. Claire's house my head is swarming with information and excitement. What could have happened? Who did it? Why did they do it?

We soon arrive at the old style, white, house with a white picket fence. Vines climb over the railing of the porch and up the side of the house, the garden is littered with beautiful coloured roses, ranging from red to pink to yellow to white. Asher knocks on the door and Kaitlen admires the house and I watch Zeus. I decide to start the conversation with a simple question.

"Ms. Claire? We just came to ask you some questions about Lucy, is that ok?" I ask, uncertainty clear in my voice.

I don't want to freak her out so I decide to take it slow with the questions.

"Of cause dear, what do you need to know?" She replied calmly, inviting us inside.

She seemed to be fairly calm so we decide to ask her some more questions.

"When was the last time you have heard from or seen Lucy?" I asked cautiously.

"The last time I saw her was at about 8 am Wednesday, she was walking to the park. I got a text from her later that night, it simply said 'I'm just going to a friend's house; I'll see you tomorrow xo' but it didn't sound like her talking." She replied solemnly but thoughtfully.

She was right is did sound pretty suspicious. Asher decides that it would be better to leave his car there and track Lucy on foot. We all have so much information to think about so our conversation is buzzing with activity as we walk down the road towards the park. Zeus is tracking Lucy's trail and, so far, it all seems pretty normal. Our spooky, quiet, untouched town; the only sound is the sound of wind howling through the trees and the quiet rustle of leaves under our feet. Occasionally you hear a squirrel trying to torment Zeus into chasing them, but he's never really been a squirrel chaser.

Soon we hear Zeus' heavy breathing turn into a low growl that soon forms into a solid bark as he runs off into the bushes. We know he has found something, so we run after him to see what he has found. As we emerge through the bushes into a small clearing, we find Zeus. He is pinning down a tall, mysterious man while baring his beautiful white teeth, still holding his menacing growl. We question him as to who he is and what he is doing here but the only answers we are getting are, "Stop looking, your never going to find her." or "Get this stupid mutt off me!" The second definitely got on my nerves.

"No one, I repeat, no one calls my dog a stupid mutt!" I yell defensively.

This guy has a limited lifespan at his rate and Zeus is just about ready to drain every drop of blood out of this guy's body, I don't blame him, I would be pretty offended too, if I was him!

Asher cuffs up the mysterious man and we decide to bring him along for the ride. We decide it'll be better if we split up, as we will have a better chance of finding more clues.

Kaitlen and Zeus take the mysterious man and go to look down along the river for clues, while Asher comes with me and we decide to look along the road. We aren't really sure what we were looking for, or what we expect to find, so we are just wandering around looking for anything.

...

I have to say, if we weren't on a murder hunt it would have been sort of romantic; my boyfriend and I, walking down a small town road, under all the autumn trees, hand-in-hand over a carpet of multi-coloured leaves. The sun is getting higher in the sky as we walked down the road, laughing at cute things. I can't help but smile at the way he looks at me when suddenly he stopped in a spotlight of sun underneath a picturesque tree, I was wondering what he was doing when, without any warning; he kissed me. Now it's not like we've never kissed before, but it was so out of the blue, it surprised me. But I have to admit he's a really good kisser, and no matter how many times he kisses me, I want more.

(I'm trying to publish at least a chapter a day so ily all xo and thx for over a hundred reads xxx)


	6. Chapter 6

(This chapter is back and forth between, Asher, Emma and Kaitlen's POV. Sorry. But I want you guys to see what is going on between all of them, at the same moment xo)

Kaitlen's POV

Zeus is such a smart doggy, he's following Lucy's track so well, Emma must be really proud of him.

Ew! Gross, the mysterious man keeps looking at me! I should ask him some more questions, I'll see if I can actually get any answers out of him now.

"What did you have to do with Lucy?" I asked him.

He gives no answer so I decide I'll try a few more questions.

"Do you live in Dead River?" I questioned him.

Silence. I'll ask him one more question.

"What's your name?" I prodded.

Would he answer? Would it be true if he did?

"I'm a Dark Worker, I work for The Dark Blade," he answered solemnly.

Ok, that definitely is not his name. But who is the Dark Blade??

"Who is 'Dark Blade' and what does he have to do with Lucy Claire?" I ask, demanding an answer, surprising both him and myself by my sharp tone.

"The mastermind, now stop asking so many questions!" He replies, obviously flustered by my question.

The 'mastermind'; what could that mean? I don't have time to think before Zeus is off, running down the riverbank into some bushes beyond my view. He must have found something.

Asher's POV

Despite the fact, we are on a murder hunt; this is really fun. But there is one question on my mind that I'm worried about, what if she finds out why I'm sheriff and what I have to do with all of this? Will she ever forgive me? I hope so because I really do like her, she's so fun to be around. She's so pretty with her long blonde locks and her cheeky grin I get given when she has something up her sleeve. It's extra cute when she's so short she has to stand on her tiptoes to reach the autumn leaves in the trees. I laugh when she falls over trying to reach a red-orange coloured leaf.

"You want some help with that shortie?" I say with a smirk.

"Your so mean! Go away, I am not short!" she says with an adorable pouty face.

"I can't take you seriously when you're mad," I laugh, "It's so adorable!" I laugh again.

Emma's POV

He's so mean, but how can I stay mad at those puppy-dog brown eyes? He seemed to have something on his mind that was troubling him,

"Asher?" I half-ask, concerned, "What's up?" I want to know what he was thinking about.

He was just about to answer when a blood-curdling scream pierced through the air. We both knew it was Kaitlen's voice straight away. We ran over to see what had happened; Zeus was going crazy, both Kaitlen and the mysterious man were white as a sheet, but what happened?

...

There, floating down the river was a boat with the body of Lucy Claire laying inside of it. She had multiple stab wounds, her clothes were tattered and had a deep slice wound to her neck. We've found the victim.

If it hadn't been for the murdered body inside the rustic, wooden boat, it would have been a postcard perfect photo. The trees bow down over the water, spreading a blanket of leaves across the crystal, bloodstained water; it was like Mother Nature had made their own little funeral for her.

We catch each other up to speed on what we know, before we make a 'homicide hypothesis'. Asher seems like he knows something that he's not telling us, so I decide I will confront him on it.

"Hey Kaitlen, I'm just going to talk to Asher, you keep questioning the 'Dark Worker'," I said solemnly, he still hasn't given us his name.

She agrees so we split up again and I take Asher over to the road masked with the autumn leaves.

"What do you want to know?" He asks curiously.

"Asher," I started slowly, "Is there anything you need to tell me?" I don't know how to ask him so I decide to put it off till I see a chance.

"Actually," he starts thoughtfully, "Yes. I've been needing to tell you this for a while now,"

It sounds like he is about to tell me so I may not have to ask him straight out anyway.

"I love you," He says dramatically, with a hint of romance in his voice.

I am sort of shocked, it is the first time he has said it to me, and just as I am about to ask him if he murdered someone? Great timing, Asher.

"I love you too, Asher," I hesitate, "but I need to know if you know anything about Lucy Claire's homicide that you haven't told us about?" I need to know and he isn't giving anything away so I decide to just come out with it.

He seems shocked by my question, but after a little while the shock turns into contemplation of what I said.

"Well," he finally answers, "Since I'm the sheriff, I do know most of what goes on and always have my theories, but usually they are wrong or only partly right. This one though seems to have ticked all my hypothesis boxes so far, it makes me wonder maybe I got this conspiracy theory right after all." He finishes with a thoughtful look on his perfect face.

Maybe he's right. I should have trusted him, he would never do anything to hurt me... would he? I decide to ask him what his theory is, it might lead us to the next clue.

"What is your theory?" I ask inquisitively, "It might lead us to the next clue, if it's right."

Kaitlen's POV

I've been questioning our 'Dark Worker' for a while now, but apparently, he hates answering questions. I decide to threaten him into talking, which usually works with Zeus.

"Tell us everything you know or Zeus will rip you to shreds!" I am surprised at my own words, and I didn't even know how to get Zeus to sit, so if this didn't work I would be screwed.

He looks at me judgingly to see if I'm bluffing, which I am, but I hope he doesn't think that. Zeus starts to growl quietly and bare his teeth more, it must scare him because he suddenly looks afraid.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you everything I know - just keep that mutt away from me!" He practically shouted.

Zeus must be highly offended by this because he immediately starts growling a highly ferocious growl that could scare the unscareable. But what would he say? Would it be true?


	7. Chapter 7

"My boss is the 'Dark Blade' I was blackmailed into being a Dark Worker. I didn't know what they were going to do with that girl or who they were but all I knew was that I had to kidnap her and bring her to the park where they met me. There was two of them but they were disguised so I would not be able to identify them if I got caught. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it was part of their plan to get me caught..." he trailed off.

But is he telling the truth? And if he is telling the truth, the only new things we learnt was that there is two of them and they were trying to get this Dark Worker caught.

"What is your name?" I ask, "Your actual name?" I add judgingly.

"George; George Eastwood." He states.

Wow. I wasn't actually expecting him to answer, but us that really his real name? Or is he faking it? I quickly get Asher to run a ID test on George while Kaitlen and I take Zeus to track the Dark Blade and his head Dark Worker.

This is a lot to process, but what if we actually find them? I know that sounds stupid but this has been so fun, I don't want it to end. 'Maybe it won't' my subconscious throws in. What does she mean by that? Of cause it will, every mystery has an ending. 'Not every mystery' she is getting on my nerves. But then again... she has a point. I know of heaps of homicides that are open cases. Maybe she is right after all.

"Hey I think Zeus found something!" Kaitlen's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

Sure enough Zeus starts running off, growling and barking the whole way. We run after him through the bushes until we emerge in a clearing with what seems to be an abandoned house. It is in ok condition, but it can't have had people living inside for at least 7 years. Vines cover the sides of the house and the front porch with gloomy flowers. Zeus runs to the old wooden front door and tries to break it down, but I stop him just in time before I start knocking. There is no answer so I decide to let Zeus break it down, with my help of cause. There is no back door and the only windows are at the front of the house, so if anyone is inside they are trapped. The door comes down easy, seeing as it is so old. We get inside and are surrounded by weapons of every sort, they have nothing on Zeus, but it is breathtaking none the less. I hear a floorboard squeak and Kaitlen jump before Zeus is off, growling barking, running, he's going crazy! But what at?

...

We run after him, through the 2 story, 5 bedroom house, packed mostly with boxes, and weapons and ... drugs?? Wow these guys are in deep. It's like running through a maze, I can't find Zeus anywhere, I can hear him though. I am suddenly aware that Kaitlen isn't behind me, Asher is at the Sheriff's office, and Zeus is gone.

"Well well well, Princess," Says an all too familiar voice, "look what we the cat dragged in, oh wait wasn't it that dog who dragged you in? Mm he looked like he was a nice dog to own."

I spin around to face my adoptive, brother; if looks could kill he would be beyond dead by now.

"Jordan." I challenge, "What are you doing here and what do you want?" We never really got along, after all he lived with my mother after she left, and I only met him once.

"What do you think I'm here for?!" He laughs, "What are you stupid or something?" He continues, "You honestly think there is a homicide and your mother had nothing to do with it?! Wow you are dumber than you look, and that's saying a lot."

"What did you do with Zeus?!" I yell with tears pushing at my eyes.

"Relax he is fine." That voice sends a chill down my spine, Mother. "Jordan, keep your mouth shut you idiot!" She continues, walking down the stairway, her hair neatly styled in delicate waves. She looks like she is going to a ball or a wedding, not a criminal mastermind meeting.

"Why- What are you doing here and what did you have to do with Lucy Claire?" I yell at her smug face, "Do you work for the dark blade? Who else works for him? What do you know about Lucy Claire's homicide? And what with the drugs, weapons and boxes?" I bombard her with my questions, ok the last one may have been... ok, was curiosity. 'Curiosity killed the cat' my subconscious reminds me and I want to slap her.

"Woah, slow down Tiger," She starts, waving her jewellery covered hands in the air, "ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Imagine your the cat." She says as Jordan pulls a black GLOCK 19 pistol out of his shoulder holster. I've never been afraid of guns but suddenly I have a million things going through my head, mainly Zeus. 'Shit' my subconscious is so annoying- actually wait for once she is helping.

"Scheisse!" I yell the German command as loud as I can. The only time I command something to Zeus by talking, is in German. I only talk to him when I have to command him to do something and he can't see me; usually I use hand signals or facial expressions whenever getting him to help me with something.

My mother and Jordan are too confused to question it when suddenly there is a crazy amount of loud bangs, scratching, and then a massive boom as the finale. Zeus comes running down the stairs in hot pursuit of my attacker. When he reaches us he jumps on the back of Jordan, knocking him hard on a he ground, pinning him to the floorboards. My mother runs off to hide while I question and arrest Jordan, she obviously doesn't care about him as well.

"What did you have to do with Lucy Claire?" I yell, Zeus still on top of him growling ferociously, "I swear Zeus has a better bite then he does bark, so start talking or I can demonstrate on you!" I threaten.

(Hey guys I'm going to try to publish a chapter every second day, or every day if I'm lucky... love you guys xo)


	8. Chapter 8

(I've decided to try upload a chapter a day, so make sure you put on you notifications. DONT FORGET TO VOTE!! Ily xo)

Just as he opens his mouth to speak, all our attention is diverted as my mother walks back into the room with Kaitlen in her grasp, a gun pulled to her head.

"I guess we have a stand off," she says, daring me to agree, the snake she is. "either you let Jordan go, or I kill your little friend over here, and maybe that mutt if yours too." She spits at me.

What did I do in my past life to deserve this?! Zeus immediately starts to sense my anger and tenses up, ready for a fight. I look at him, signalling to him. 3...2...1...

As Zeus gets off Jordan he steps on his rib cage, just in the right spot, and I hear a couple of rips snap. Well that sorts him out. Zeus immediately lunges for my mother, taking her completely off guard, while I go for the gun and Kaitlen.

...

By now my mother is far gone, she ran off while she had the chance, using Jordan as her distraction to escape. I always carry a spare pair of handcuffs on me, just in case, so I put them on Jordan to ahold him to a chair while we questioned him and Zeus went treasure hunting through the house.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes," I start calmly, before raising my voice again, "Tell me everything you know or Zeus will snap your neck! You already know how easy it was for him to break a few ribs, and you know how fast her responds to me... so talk!" I threaten my brother again.

His face pales a little and he looks scared again. 'Who's going to help him now? Since his mummy's not here to save him again' my subconscious taunts, and for once I feel like I could start to like her.

"Ok ok, the only thing I know is that mum is a 'Dark Worker' and a lot of people come here for guns and drugs and shit. I don't know anything about Lucy Claire just that mum is the 'stash-house' house keeper, this house." He looks almost sincere behind the fear, maybe he is telling the truth.

I call Asher while Kaitlen asked some more questions to Jordan.

"Hey uhm... you almost done? I have someone else I need you to uhm... arrest." My voice is starting to break, but I hope he doesn't notice.

"Hey babe, are you alright? You sound like you're about to cry... you never cry..." he noticed. He is so sweet and I-... I don't have words right now.

"I-... I don't know... no. I just found out my brother and nonexistent mother is apart of a homicide. I don't know why that hurts so much, but it does. I just want to go home for the rest of today and watch a movie on the couch. Will you stay with me? Tonight too? Please?" I practically beg him.

"Yes baby, of cause I will. Ill be at the abandoned house to pick you up soon, I love you" he says before I hang up.

Asher's POV

Hearing her like that, distressed and in pain, makes my heart ache. Physically ache. I really have fallen hard for her. 'What if she hasn't fallen hard for you?' My subconscious puts in, man, he is really annoying. But it's true, I don't know if she feels the same way? 'But what if she is and just isn't good at expressing it?' Man this guy is giving me whiplash. But again, maybe my subconscious is right?

I lock up the office before getting in my car to drive over to the abandoned house. What happened while I was gone? Emma seemed pretty worked up, I wonder what happened.

"Watch where your going!" I yell at a truck passing me in the road. He was driving on my side if the road and I had to swerve to miss him... oh wait... I was the one on the wrong side. Shit. I've got it bad.

...

I finally arrive at the overgrown driveway that leads to the abandoned house Kaitlen and Emma are at. The driveway looks like a tunnel of forrest, and it is a long drive till the clearing, but it is quite scenic and green. Emma would love this.

My mind goes back to Emma, what if something happens to her before I get there? Even though she has Zeus I am still worried, after all I am her boyfriend... I have reasons to be worried. But she has Zeus with her she will be fine, she is able to look after herself, and can be quite dangerous... she will be fine.

I finally emerge into the large clearing with the little abandoned house, this would have been really pretty when it was done up. As I get closer I realise this isn't just an abandoned house, this is the Criminal Safe-House. Emma!

I run inside and am immediately surrounded by drugs, weapons, and boxes with who knows what inside.

"Emma! Kaitlen! Zeus!" I yell fantastically "Where are you!?" What if something happened to them, what if-... my thoughts are immediately calmed at little when I heard Zeus' bark and see him run towards me. Wait where are Kaitlen and Emma?

"Zeus, where are Kaitlen and Emma?" I ask as he turns around. I decide to follow him, maybe he know where they are? What if they are getting hurt? Or worse?

We run upstairs and into one of the rooms, Kaitlen and Emma are in there talking to someone cuffed to a chair, wait is that... no it can't be...

"Jordan?" I ask, surprised.

"Asher! What are you doing her man?" He sounds and looks relieved... why?

"Asher?" Emma's face is full relief as she runs over to me and I hug her, but then it turns into confusion as she takes in what happened, "What's going on? How do you know my brother?" She takes a step away from me. Brother? Wait what?! "Yeah, well, adoptive brother." She says, as if reading my thoughts.

"Uhm... I uhm... just know him that's all." I try to sound nonchalant... but it doesn't work...

She opens her mouth to speak but Kaitlen quickly changes the conversation, I will thank her later, it is hard to keep secrets from my girlfriend.

...

We take Jordan to the Sheriff's office and lock him up also before heading home to watch a movie with my baby, and send the night... if the offer still stands...

Once we get home, we all walk inside and Kaitlen decides to cook dinner, even though it is Emma's turn, while Em goes to feed Zeus. I still don't know entirely why he lives inside when he is so big, but then again, Emma and Zeus have a connection that can't be explained. I decide to go help Kaitlen with dinner while I wait for Emma to come back downstairs.

"What are you making?" I ask, "Oh and thank you for changing the conversation before... I never thought it would be this hard to keep a secret from her." I add remembering my promise to myself.

"Ravioli and it's fine, I don't want her to know as much as you don't. But we shouldn't be talking about this now, she may hear us. You should go talk to her." She is an amazing friend.

I walk upstairs and literally stop in my tracks as my eyes take in every curve of Emma's almost naked body standing in front of me.

"Oh, uh.. sorry." I fumble with my words as I feel my cheeks flush and my mouth go dry.

She looks just as embarrassed as I feel and I quickly tear my eyes away from her. I soon feel her small hand on my shoulder and I look back at her, she is dressed in some cute pyjamas that say 'fuck off let me sleep' on them. She gives me a quick kiss before pulling me back downstairs.

"Wait wait," I quickly say, snapping out of my trans, "is the offer for staying the night still up?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Depends," I say, purposefully taunting him.

"Depends on what?" He says, looking confused.

I shrugged my shoulders and walk down the rest of the stairs to Zeus and Kaitlen.

"Mm something smells good!" Kaitlen always makes the best food, "What is it?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"Beef ravioli and white sauce." She says., obviously pleased with herself, "how was your shower?" She says smiling then glances at Asher.

I elbow her in the ribs and she laughs before surrendering with her arms up in the air. I laugh with her before adding, "You're going to burn the dinner if you keep it up!" I am still laughing as I walk over to Asher who is playing with Zeus like a 5 year old, which only makes me laugh all the more.

I sit down in the couch to watch them before they eventually jump on the south and join me, one in either side of me.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I ask inquisitively.

"Mm... Baywatch." He says with a smirk, I can't help but laugh and agree with him.

Kaitlen yells her agreement from the kitchen, so I turn the massive TV on and go to Netflix, before finding Baywatch and getting it ready while Asher makes the popcorn.

...

As the movie comes toward the end, I can feel my eyes and head getting heavier against Asher's muscly shoulder. Before long I hear Asher smooth voice and get woken up by a light kiss in my forehead.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asks quietly.

I answer by nodding my head up and down. I start to get up but he stops me by picking me up and carrying me to my room, I'm too tired and weak from laughter to protest. He lays me down on my silky king-size bed, before laying down beside me.

"Did you want me to sleep in here or the spare room?" He says, his voice full of hope.

"Here" is my simple and sleep filled answer.

I am suddenly aware that this is our fist time sleeping together. Shit. 'But it's a good thing' my subconscious puts in. I'm starting to not hate her as much anymore. I am all too aware as Asher takes his black shirt off, snapping me out of my thoughts as he drops it on the ground. Before he walks back over I stop him,

"Would I uhm... uh can I uhm... have your shirt to sleep in?" I half plea.

He laughs but I can see the smile playing on his lips as he hands it to me. I take off my shirt, he has already seen me without one so I don't care anymore, and slip on his. It smells so good, like... well Asher. It can't be compared to another smell, but it is my newly acquired favourite smell. I can feel his eyes on me but I can't talk, I've been admiring his chest muscles and tattoos for what seems like the last 10 minutes.

I pull the duvet over me as I lay back down, knocking us both out of our trans. He shakes his head, sending his hair into a million different directed spikes on top of his head. He climbs into bed, pulling the duvet over himself, before scooting his body closer to mine and wrapping his arms around my waist. This simple gesture sends chills down my spine and I lean my head on his chest and he plants a small kiss on my forehead.

I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard but what if he doesn't feel the same? 'You've never been scared of anything in your life and now your scared of love. Who are you? Where is Emma?' Ok I'm starting to like my subconscious now. 'But then again... what if he doesn't love you back?' Ok not helping, I take it back. I still don't like her. I soon fall asleep to steady beating of Asher's precious heart.

...

When I wake up I am weighed down by Asher arms wrapped tight around my waist so I decide to stay here instead of protesting. I brush his messy hair off his forehead and before I realise what I am doing, I move the pad of my thumb across every aspect of his handsome face, memorising it into my heart.

His eyes flutter open and I am embarrassed that I got caught red handed, "Sorry, I uhm..." I stutter but he cuts me off.

"It felt good." He smiles, immediately putting me at ease.

I get up and walk downstairs, I'll get changed later, Asher can sleep. I need to talk to Kaitlen. I find her in the kitchen getting some cereal and milk out for breakfast.

"I didn't have any nightmares last night," I say in almost a whisper, "I don't know why, I always do..."

"Maybe it was Asher?" She half questions.

"I doubt it." I've never been much of a believer in that sort of stuff.

Kaitlen opens her mouth but shuts it again when we both notice Asher walking downstairs. He is still not wearing his shirt-... oh wait I am, whoops.

"Put a shirt on!" Kaitlen teases and covers her eyes in a childish manner before they both start laughing.

"I tried but none of them fit." He smirks, still laughing.

"Oh man ... I just imagined you in one her shirts." She looks worried then cracks up laughing with us again.

"Come on, lets have some breakfast. You guys are too weird." I say, still laughing as I pour some cereal into my bowl.

...

I feed Zeus some biscuits before heading upstairs to get changed and do my hair. I decide on wearing some shorts, a tank top, and of cause my signature leather jacket and work boots. I just brush my hair and tie it up in a high ponytail before heading back downstairs, but their conversation stops me in my tracks.

"I can't tell her! She will freak out, and I love her! She will never forgive me after this." Asher says dramatically.

"You need to tell her, you can't keep it from her forever." She sounds calm, but I can tell her face would say different.

What are they talking about?

"Now shh, be quiet or she'll hear us." She threatens.

"Hear what?" I ask as I emerge from the staircase, making them both jump from fright.


	10. Chapter 10

The look on their shocked faces is priceless as I wait for their reply.

"Hear what?" I repeat more threateningly.

"I-... uhm... well-... we was uhm... talking about how awesome Zeus is!" Asher stutters.

"You expect me to believe that?!" I raise my voice.

"Just tell her," Kaitlen starts, "before you dig yourself deeper in a hole."

"Uh well..." he starts again, "ok fine. I knew about the murder before it was reported and I knew about the safe house, I just didn't know it was at the abandoned house. I knew Jordan because I helped him work for the Dark Blade, I still don't know who that Dark Blade is, but I was threatened into giving them some of the things they needed. I swear that's all I know, I didn't mean to get caught up in all of this, please forgive me. I can't stand to be away from you, I'm terribly in love with you, even if you don't feel the same. I understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again, but please, please, forgive me." He confesses with red eyes.

I stand there in shock for a while before I find my voice again, "How did Kaitlen know about it?" I don't want to know the answer, but I have to.

"She found out accidentally. I was working on some coverup stuff in the office one day when she came in. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you out of fear." He looks genuinely sorry, but how can I ever trust him after this?

"I uhm.. I'm going to go for a walk with Zeus. I need time to think." I reply solemnly before heading out the door.

Asher's POV

"That was a good coverup, but you still need to tell her the truth." Kaitlen says, once we are sure she is gone.

"It was partly true... but I can't tell her everything, it would ruin us." I don't want to hurt her, that's why I can't tell her. I love her.

"Also, where is she going?" I inquire, changing the subject.

"Going to see her dad." She reply's sadly.

"Oh does he live in Dead River?" I want to meet him, maybe I already have? I never know anything about her, no one does.

"He died when she was 5." Her face tells a story.

"Oh... I'm sorry," I don't know what to say, "how did you find out?" Emma never tells anyone anything.

"I followed her one day to see where she always goes, but then I found out it was so personal as she was crying, so I went over to her to help console her. After that she told me everything, well almost." She says, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh... wow... uhm... what else do you know?" I know it's a sensitive subject but I need to know.

"She lived in Riverdale with her parents until her mother left her when she was 3 years old and her dad died when she was 5. After that she lived with her Aunt in Dead River till she moved back to Riverdale when Emma was 14, leaving her this massive house and a lifetime worth of pain. She has nightmares every night, except last night, when you stayed with her. Don't tell her I said anything though ok? I don't know if she wants you to know or not." You can see the pain in her eyes as she talks.

"So she has taken care of herself since she was 14? When did you move in with her?" I feel like I need to know.

"Yeah, I moved in with her when I was 17." She says.

"So she lived by herself and looked after herself for 3 years?" I can't believe that she never told anyone this.

"Yeah." She says sadly.

"What does she have nightmares about? Has she told you?" I ask. I know I am being nosey but I need to know more about her.

"No. She's never told anyone that." I says slowly, "She screams and cries, it always wakes me up, then I have to go wake her up and hold her till she stops shaking." She looks like she may cry just thinking about it.

This is so much information to process. I walk up to her room and lay on her bed, cuddling her pillow.

...

Emma's POV

I don't know what to think of all this-... this...

"Ugh!" I yell into the cool air, "Why? What did I do to deserve this? I just get one bombshell put on me, before another smothers me in the face!" I'm starting to cry and I haven't even got to the cemetery yet.

I decide to sit down in the sidewalk for a little while. While I cry into Zeus short fur, my subconscious decides now is a good time to talk to me 'it may not be as bad as you think' oh shut up! I really want to slap her for absolutely no reason. I decide to get up and cut through the bush to the cemetery. As I walk through the overgrown bush I bash every tree, punching the trunks and snapping the branches. Zeus is starting to get worried at my level of anger. Anger that is directed towards the world as a whole.

I finally arrive in the clearing, my knuckles busted and bloody as I can walk through the gloomy, overgrown cemetery. I walk over to the tomb stone with my fathers name on it, it is so simple that it makes me cringe. My father was always a simple man but I still can't wait till I can buy him a new one, an expensive one, one like he deserves.

I have so much to tell him, so much he needs to know, so much I need to get off my chest. Like the homicide, that one is way too close to home, my boyfriend being apart of it? I don't know where to start.

"Hey dad, I've missed you heaps, I can't believe it's been 12 years today. I have so much to tell you, I don't know where to start, so I'll start at the beginning..."


	11. Chapter 11

The look on their shocked faces is priceless as I wait for their reply.

"Hear what?" I repeat more threateningly.

"I-... uhm... well-... we was uhm... talking about how awesome Zeus is!" Asher stutters.

"You expect me to believe that?!" I raise my voice.

"Just tell her," Kaitlen starts, "before you dig yourself deeper in a hole."

"Uh well..." he starts again, "ok fine. I knew about the murder before it was reported and I knew about the safe house, I just didn't know it was at the abandoned house. I knew Jordan because I helped him work for the Dark Blade, I still don't know who that Dark Blade is, but I was threatened into giving them some of the things they needed. I swear that's all I know, I didn't mean to get caught up in all of this, please forgive me. I can't stand to be away from you, I'm terribly in love with you, even if you don't feel the same. I understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again, but please, please, forgive me." He confesses with red eyes.

I stand there in shock for a while before I find my voice again, "How did Kaitlen know about it?" I don't want to know the answer, but I have to.

"She found out accidentally. I was working on some coverup stuff in the office one day when she came in. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you out of fear." He looks genuinely sorry, but how can I ever trust him after this?

"I uhm.. I'm going to go for a walk with Zeus. I need time to think." I reply solemnly before heading out the door.

Asher's POV

"That was a good coverup, but you still need to tell her the truth." Kaitlen says, once we are sure she is gone.

"It was partly true... but I can't tell her everything, it would ruin us." I don't want to hurt her, that's why I can't tell her. I love her.

"Also, where is she going?" I inquire, changing the subject.

"Going to see her dad." She reply's sadly.

"Oh does he live in Dead River?" I want to meet him, maybe I already have? I never know anything about her, no one does.

"He died when she was 5." Her face tells a story.

"Oh... I'm sorry," I don't know what to say, "how did you find out?" Emma never tells anyone anything.

"I followed her one day to see where she always goes, but then I found out it was so personal as she was crying, so I went over to her to help console her. After that she told me everything, well almost." She says, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh... wow... uhm... what else do you know?" I know it's a sensitive subject but I need to know.

"She lived in Riverdale with her parents until her mother left her when she was 3 years old and her dad died when she was 5. After that she lived with her Aunt in Dead River till she moved back to Riverdale when Emma was 14, leaving her this massive house and a lifetime worth of pain. She has nightmares every night, except last night, when you stayed with her. Don't tell her I said anything though ok? I don't know if she wants you to know or not." You can see the pain in her eyes as she talks.

"So she has taken care of herself since she was 14? When did you move in with her?" I feel like I need to know.

"Yeah, I moved in with her when I was 17." She says.

"So she lived by herself and looked after herself for 3 years?" I can't believe that she never told anyone this.

"Yeah." She says sadly.

"What does she have nightmares about? Has she told you?" I ask. I know I am being nosey but I need to know more about her.

"No. She's never told anyone that." I says slowly, "She screams and cries, it always wakes me up, then I have to go wake her up and hold her till she stops shaking." She looks like she may cry just thinking about it.

This is so much information to process. I walk up to her room and lay on her bed, cuddling her pillow.

...

Emma's POV

I don't know what to think of all this-... this...

"Ugh!" I yell into the cool air, "Why? What did I do to deserve this? I just get one bombshell put on me, before another smothers me in the face!" I'm starting to cry and I haven't even got to the cemetery yet.

I decide to sit down in the sidewalk for a little while. While I cry into Zeus short fur, my subconscious decides now is a good time to talk to me 'it may not be as bad as you think' oh shut up! I really want to slap her for absolutely no reason. I decide to get up and cut through the bush to the cemetery. As I walk through the overgrown bush I bash every tree, punching the trunks and snapping the branches. Zeus is starting to get worried at my level of anger. Anger that is directed towards the world as a whole.

I finally arrive in the clearing, my knuckles busted and bloody as I can walk through the gloomy, overgrown cemetery. I walk over to the tomb stone with my fathers name on it, it is so simple that it makes me cringe. My father was always a simple man but I still can't wait till I can buy him a new one, an expensive one, one like he deserves.

I have so much to tell him, so much he needs to know, so much I need to get off my chest. Like the homicide, that one is way too close to home, my boyfriend being apart of it? I don't know where to start.

"Hey dad, I've missed you heaps, I can't believe it's been 12 years today. I have so much to tell you, I don't know where to start, so I'll start at the beginning..."


	12. Chapter 12

"No! Stop!" I yell at the dark clothed woman holding a gun to my fathers head, "Dad!! No!" I try and help him but he is beyond my reach.

If only someone was here to help me, after all I'm only a kid. What is a 5 year old meant to do except watch on hopelessly? How could she do this? On my birthday too at that...

I feel someone grab my shoulders, "No!! Let go off me!" I yell harder, struggling under their grasp. I see the trigger click, but no noise comes out, did she shoot or not?

"Mum!! Stop!!" I yell as I run towards her, how could she do this? She left us both when I was 3 years old, just to come back at 5 and kill my dad? I won't let that happen... but how can I stop her?

"Emma! Emma, calm down!!" My eyes snap open to the familiar voice.

I'm shaking profusely, unwelcome tears roll down my rosy cheeks as Kaitlen holds me to her chest and cries along with me.

Kaitlen's POV

"What are your nightmares about? Please tell me, you can trust me." I know she probably won't tell me, but I want her to know I'm there for her.

Every night she has a nightmare, but it seems like once a year that there is a really bad one. Maybe she will tell me something? I've never seen her this bad before, this is definitely the worse one so far.

"I.. well..." she starts uncertainly, between sobs, "my mother killed my father." She says, emotionless. I think this is the first time she has said it out loud.

"Wow... that's heavy." For once, I'm lost for words, so I hug her tighter in an attempt to tell her I'm here for her.

"My mother left me when I was 3 years old, so I was just left with my father. We lived in Riverdale together, right in the city. Even though it was only the two of us, those two years hold my best memories. He was an amazing dad, he always made me so happy." She starts crying again, I wasn't actually expecting her to tell me everything, but I'm happy she is.

"Then, on my fifth birthday, we were at a park celebrating, when my mother appeared. My dad looked terrified and I didn't know why, until I saw the gun in her hand. As she raised it to point at his head, I didn't know what to do, so I tried stopping her. I was yelling at her to stop, I tried running over to my dad, but Jordan stopped me. I was distraught, I was a crying mess, I couldn't do anything. I blame myself everyday. What if I had run as soon as I saw the gun? Jordan wouldn't have caught me then, and I could have died instead of my amazing dad. He didn't deserve death, let alone the death he had. My mother made me watch as she pulled the trigger, the bang rung in my ears as I sobbed. She didn't even let me say goodbye. That day was the last time I called her 'mum'." She breaks down crying again, this is really heavy stuff. Wow. I didn't know her childhood wasevil this bad, I mean sure it must have been bad to have nightmares, but this? This is beyond. This is .

"After that, I lived with my Aunty in Riverdale until I was 10 years old, then we moved here. On my tenth birthday my mother called me to say happy birthday, but it was a very short call, it lasted a maximum of three minutes. I was so mad with her, I could stand to hear her voice, it still sends shivers up my spine when I hear it. I tried talking to the pool with about it once, but who would believe a kid? Not them, that's for sure. It was left a cold case, but I know the truth, so does Jordan, but that means nothing. When I was 14, my Aunty decided she wanted to move back to Riverdale, and gave me the choice of I could either live in this house alone, or with a friend, or move back to Riverdale with her. Riverdale held too many memories, and my dad's grace is here, so I decided to live her, alone, until I was nearly 16, and you came to live with me. I have had nightmares every single night since I was 5, except the night Asher stayed, which I still don't understand. Yesterday was 12 years. 12 full years since he died. I was a mess." She says and looks down at her busted knuckles. This is crazy, I didn't know it was this bad, it keeps getting sadder, and more evil the more she talks. It may give me nightmares if it gets any worse.

"So it was your birthday yesterday? I mean obviously you don't celebrate it anymore, but I'm just curious." I don't want to push, but I have a curious nature.

"Yeah..." Is all she manages, I don't blame her.

"Wow this is... heavy. I didn't know it was this bad, I knew it would have to be pretty bad obviously, but this is... like totally evil. I see now why you don't like Jordan or your mother. I don't blame you." I don't know what to say, so I hold her tighter, "Do you want me to get Zeus?" He always helps in these situations, but somehow he was locked outside last night.

She nods and I get up to leave, but she pulls me back, "Thanks..." she says sheepishly.

"I'm always here if you want to talk, babe." I feel so much closer to her now, then I did twenty minutes ago.

Emma's POV

I hope she doesn't treat me differently now that she knows everything, I still can't believe I told her everything, I mean, everything. I mean she's told me she was a runaway because her father beat her and her mother was a horrible person, but I never thought I would tell her everything, but I'm glad I did.

Zeus bounds into the room, snapping me out of my thoughts as he jumps clumsily onto my king size bed. This is why my sheets are black. I can't help but smile at him, he means everything to me, he's been with me through everything, and I love him for it. I got him when I was 13 years old, I still lived in Riverdale then, with my Aunt. I can never be alone when Zeus is around, he always finds a way to make me happy, even in times like this. I join Kaitlen in laughter as Zeus grabs the corner of my duvet and pulls it over him, rolling simultaneously to create a dog sausage. He's such a goofy dog, but he always finds a way to make me laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you want to do anything today?" Kaitlen asks hesitantly, this is what I was worried about. I don't want to be treated differently, just because I had a terrible upbringing.

"Uhm, yeah I was thinking we should try and find my mother, she should be in jail either way." I can't meet her eyes, she is so innocent, how can she be friends with me. I don't understand it.

"Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly, I know she is only trying to be nice, but I hate being treated differently.

"Yep. Let's go," I don't want to be harsh, but I also don't want her to treat me like a wounded puppy, "could you.. like pretend I didn't say anything? I don't want to be treated differently that's all." I manage a half-hearted smile.

"Okay.. sorry, I just.. yeah."

"It's all good, I just don't want to be treated differently, you know?" I say in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Come on let's go." I say as I lead the way down the stairs, Zeus in trail.

...

Where should I look for my mother is the question... I have no idea of where she could be, I don't even know if she will be in the state, let alone Dead River.

"Where should we look first?" I ask Kaitlen as we leave the house.

"I was thinking the abandoned house? What do you think?" She seems more confident in me now.

As we head towards the abandoned house I realise I haven't called Asher to tell him our plans yet... whoops... I call him and he answers on the second ring.

"Hey babe." He says as soon as he answers

"Hey, uhm... I was just calling to tell you that we are going to the abandoned house to find my mother, and if she isn't there we will keep looking." I say sternly, not wanting him to try and stop me.

"Oh.. wow okay, well uhm... please be careful and I'm coming with you." He says and before I can stay anything I hear a car door shut.

"Ok well I'll see you when you get here then." I say, not wanting him to try and get me to say 'I love you'.

There is something about those three words. I can't seem to say them, let alone the 'I'. The 'I' just makes it feel real, too real. Saying 'love you' I can manage, but putting the 'I' in there just messes it all up, 'I love you' is not in my vocabulary. Sorry Asher.

The look on my father's face flashes through my memory as he says his last words, 'Emma, I love you. It's going to be okay...' I have ever told anybody that, not Kaitlen, not my aunt, nobody. My mind blurs as my thoughts go back to that fateful day, what would he have said if he had got to finish his sentence? I will never know, my mother pulled the trigger before he got that chance to.

"Emma! Emma!!" Kaitlen's voice tears through my sorrowful thoughts.

"You almost walked off a cliff, are you ok??" She informs me, after pulling me a safe distance away from it.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." I reply and look away, avoiding her penetrating stare.

Suddenly my mind clicked, did she say cliff? What if there is something down there like a cave made into a new storage house?

"Wait wait, cliff, am I right?" I ask as I walk back to the edge.

"Yes, but be careful. Why?" She asks too many questions sometimes.

I gesture for her to come over as I peer cautiously over the edge, what could be down there? Zeus runs down the cliff as I look for any sign or a path. What if I'm right? Am I ready to face what could be down there?

...

Ashers POV

Where are they? They said they would be here, they should have arrived here by now. Call her. My subconscious practically demands.

I find her number and press call, she picks up on the third ring,

"Emma, where are you?" My voice came out a lot stronger then I anticipated.

"Uhm... sorry, we are coming now." She answers and I hear her say something to Kaitlen, but can't decipher what it was before she hangs up.

Is she hiding something from me now? I mean, she shouldn't keep anything from me, she's my girlfriend. We aren't meant to keep secrets from each other. My mind replays what I just said, 'we aren't meant to keep anything from each other' the words hit me like semitrailer, it's like someone just stabbed me in the heart. The irony of this moment is crazy. I laugh to myself as I think about it, I can't stand her having secrets from me, but here I am keeping a life-changing one from her.

I hear a rustle in the bushes and my head snaps towards the sound, I immediately recognise Emma's sun-bleached blonde hair emerging from the bushes, Kaitlen and Zeus close behind.

"Where have you been?" My voice demanding an answer, "Did you get hurt?" My voice softens as I notice the blood running down her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, stop with the questions." She answers defensively as her other arm travels to her wounded shoulder.

She walks off towards the house, and I and about to follow suit when Kaitlen's pulls me back,

"She's very sensitive today, don't push her, okay?" Her eyes plead for me to forget about it and move on.

Emma's POV

I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?? I look down at my hand that was just holding my wounded shoulder and sure enough, it's covered in blood. I hope Kaitlen doesn't spill what we found, what I found. I'm really in the mood to shoot someone, luckily I don't have a gun on me, or I would do exactly that. Zeus looks up at me with pain in his eyes, he can tell I'm mad, dangerously mad... or rather... hurt.

I walk all through the house, but find nothing. Like I suspected, they have evacuated the abandoned house, leaving it once more... well... abandoned.

...

Before I knew what was happening, my feet we walking towards the familiar route of the cemetery. Why am I coming here? I look down at Zeus, he has a trail. But of what? My question is soon answered as we reach the clearing, there in front of me, was the devil herself. What is she doing here? Again my question is answered when I see her with a man, but who? He is dark and mysterious, a black leather jacket encasing his bare chest, his dark wavy hair falls across his forehead. His ripped black jeans and boots give the illusion that he is just a normal person, but I can tell from the way he is talking to my mother, that it is otherwise.

How is he wearing a jacket like that in this heat? As if reading my mind, he removes his coat, revealing an arm tattoo in the form of roses intertwined with vines. It gives the illusion of a sleeve ranging from his wrist up to his chest. He is extremely muscly and looks a lot like Asher, just a little older. I wonder who would win out of a fight between them? Probably him actually. Around his waist is a belt littered with knives of every sort, who is this guy? I can faintly hear them talking, but I can't decipher much of it.

"... thankyou for everything you have done..." his voice is thick with venom, he sounds highly dangerous.

"... payment?" My mother asks, but I can't hear the reply.


	14. Chapter 14

(Rlly sorry I've been inactive / I've been rewatching all the marvel movies in order lol. Ily all and plz remember to vote and comment xx)

Who are they? My mind keeps playing their conversation on repeat as I walk back to Kaitlen and Asher. How does this man fit into all of this...? What if he had something to do with the murder?

The walk back seems longer then I remember, but that's probably because i have so much to think about. Normally I just shit everything off and don't think about anything... Zeus stayed with me the whole time, he is the most amazing thing in my life. The best thing that happened to me was getting a dog, because I was lucky enough to get Zeus. He is one of a kind and I couldn't replace him if I tried.

I soon emerge from the overgrown cemetery path into the clearing at the abandoned house. Both Kaitlen and Asher run over to us, showering me with questions.

"Where were you? We were worried sick! Did you get hurt?" Kaitlen is being overdramatic, I wasn't even gone long.

"You were gone for over an hour! We thought something had happened to you. Don't ever do that again." Asher informs me, okay maybe I was gone for a while... but I wasn't doing anything bad. I said I was leaving didn't I? Wait did I? Maybe I didn't... I can't remember.

"Guys, guys calm down. I found my mother with this guy at the cemetery, he was all muscly and hard core, he looked a lot like you actually, Asher. He was talking to my mother about something to do with payment... I think? I couldn't really understand much of it." I inform them as I recall what happened.

"I was thinking..." I continue, adding the pause for effect, "maybe he has something to do with the murder... not just the case." I smirk as I continue again, "See it makes perfect sense. He was talking to my mother about payments, and he looks the part so..." I smirk as I try and get across my point.

"What if we go to the cliff I told you about?" I ask, hoping they will oblige so that I can go on with my plan.

"Isn't that where you hurt yourself?" Asher asks sceptically, glancing at my wounded shoulder.

"Yes... but we will be more careful this time." I reply confidently, as I walk back towards the familiar road.

...

We talk about our theories and about what my mother and the mysterious man have to do with the murder until we arrive at the cliff face.

Zeus goes down the rugged path first, leading the way for us to trail behind safely, for the most part. The cliff is so steep that it's almost impossible to keep your balance on the only slightly, worn down track.

"Agh!" I hear Kaitlen yelp as she crash's to the ground, "I tripped in a rock." She informs us after Asher helps her up and stabilises her again.

The cliff is quite overgrown, it's no wonder that this cave hasn't been found before. I soon hear Zeus start to growl as the entrance of a dark cave comes into view. We're here... I think. We enter cautiously, Asher has his gun in hand after all, who knows what we may find... or who we may find.

Once we climb inside the entrance takes a couple minutes for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cave, but once they start to adjust, I realise just how stupid this was.

...

"I've been waiting for you to find me." It's the guy. The guy I saw with my mother. What is he doing here? Who is he? Now that we are up close I realise just how much he looks like Asher.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" I demand.

"I have friends in high places." He side-glances at Asher when he says this, all he gets is a glare.

"Who?" I demand again.

"You ask too many questions." He glares at me but continues, "I'm the Dark Blade. Heard of me?" Kaitlen and I gasp at his revelation, but he continues again, "My name is Cassius Knight. Sounds familiar?"

I gasp again, I'm in shock. Asher's last name is Knight... does that mean... I look at Asher then back at Cassius, my mouth on the ground. I never saw this coming. Asher looks at me with pleading eyes but I ignore him and turn back to Cassius.

"Are you related to Asher?" I query.

"Wow. Very smart one you got here, brother. Great detective. Don't let her go." The sarcasm dipping off every word.

Brother? My mind doesn't even have time to process when the world seems to go in slow motion as a gun shoot rings through the air. Cassius' gun still hanging in the air as the cloud of smoke settles. Zeus. I immediately look for Zeus, even though the gun pointed at me, I didn't get shot. Zeus must have jumped in front of the gun.

I find Asher first, he is laying motionless on the hard rock floor of the cave, blood covering his chest. How could Cassius shoot his own brother? Speaking of which.. where did he go? Did he seriously just disappear?

"Call an ambulance... I don't know if he'll live." My voice breaks as I think about the possibilities. Haven't I already been through enough throughout my life??

I need to find Zeus. Why has this cave got to be so damn dark!

"Zeus? Zeus!" I call out in a hopeless attempt to locate my missing Great Dane. He is the only thing I have ever loved since my dad. I can't loose Zeus too.

"Zeus!" I yell when I finally locate his motionless body laying in a pool of his own blood. I sob uncontrollably, murmuring how much he means to me, how much I need him in my life, how much things I needed to do with him, how many petiole I needed revenge on, how much movies we need to watch together, how many places we need to see... he can't die... he just can't... I love him. I love them both.


	15. Chapter 15

The funeral is picture perfect...they would have liked how we decorated it. The anonymous roses that were given are beautiful, there is so many that everything looks red. The sky seems to cry with us, covering the soil in its tears. It is a heart wrenching experience for all... some more then others.

"Their memories will stay with us forever. We are forever blessed to have had this special being in each of our lives..." The preacher continues, but I can't bear to listen any longer.

It all hits too close to home... as I stand towards the back of the crowd, hidden underneath my black umbrella, tears flow freely down my cheeks. This is the first time I have cried without going on a rampage, or trying to stop the tears. I just let them fall as I stand in silence, cutting out the preacher with the sound of rain around me.

I decide to leave early... I can't stay here any longer. I need to find Kaitlen and leave...where is she? I can't just yell out her name in the middle of a funeral ceremony, but I can't stay here for much longer either. I look through the dark clothed crowd, hoping to somehow find her in this sea of black. Ugh. Why did she have to wear black?? Why couldn't she wear pink?

"Kaitlen!" I hiss quietly when I spot her.

She turns towards my voice with a questioning look and I motion for her to come over to me. She walks over, confusion playing on her red rimmed eyes.

"I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving... are you going to stay or..?" I question, defeated.

"I'll come with you." She replies, suddenly understanding.

We walk to the car in silence, both too emotional to force a sentence. The funeral brought back too many terrible memories, along with starting new ones I didn't want to start. Kaitlen decides to drive, seeing as I don't have a license... I guess I need to apply for one now... after all, I can't rely on Kaitlen to drive me everywhere. The rest of the car trip is silence, except for the occasional question from Kaitlen, none of which I was listening to. Before I know it I'm outside the hospital... I hate this place. I thought we were going home? The walk inside the hospital is a blur and next thing I know, we are standing outside a door with the name plate "Asher Knight". I still haven't forgiven him... but I guess I should be happier that he is alive. His right arm is inside a black sling, bandages are all over his torso... at least his tattoo is on the other arm...

"Hey.." I'm not entirely sure if he is awake or not... I wish Zeus was here... I don't want to think about that right now. I miss him too much, and it's only been a couple of days...

"Em.." he mumbles as his eyes start to flicker open, "I'm.. Im so sorry..." he trails off as the pain flashes through his eyes... he was emotionally hurt too...

"You shouldn't be talking..." I reply neutrally, I can't let him get to my emotions right now.

"He's asleep, we should leave..." I break the silence when his eyes stay closed for a couple of minutes.

Kaitlen agrees and we leave the room as quietly as we can. Just as we leave the building my phone starts to vibrate and I immediately think the worst when the name flash's onto the screen.

"H- hello?" My voice shakes and I'm worried I may cry again.

"He's..." her voice trails off

...

Emma's Mother's POV

"Where is Scarlet?!" I yell towards Jordan, "She is the centre of my plan! I need her to stay inside this house! Where.. is.. Scarlet?!" I holler through the house.

"I- I- She-... she went to Riverdale..." Jordan stutters and I feel a surge of power as his tall, muscular body cowers in my presence.

"You let her leave?!" I yell louder, spurred on by my extra surge of power.

"I-..." He trembles, lost for words, giving me yet another surge of ever-welcome power.

I feel it pumping through my veins as I stand in my black and wine red, floor length dress, Jordan trembling in my presence. There must be some sort of evil in Emma, there has to be... she is my daughter after all.

"Mum?" Jordan starts, "I- I meant to tell you... that uhm... Cassius left yesterday afternoon... and uhm... no one knows where he went..." He stutters, obviously trying to not anger me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" It doesn't work, his arrogance only makes me all the angrier, "He left without paying me anything!" I glower at his audacity.

Jordan looks as if I may shoot him. I love this power that I have. I survive off it, without it, I am nothing.

"Leave." I command.

I'm lucky Asher 'helped' Jordan escape, otherwise I would have had to alter a lot of my plan... I need Jordan's stupidly innocent mind to carry out my plan... at least with Emma's stupid mutt out of the picture it will be easier to carry out my plan.

I sit down on my wolf-fur chair to contemplate on my thoughts. I still can't believe Cassius would leave me like that, high and dry. He didn't pay me, or even give me a proper goodbye. He better come back.

The door swings open, tearing me out of my thoughts. Scarlet? My thoughts are answers as her slim figure walks through the door, a smirk on her face.

"I ran into Aunt Jenna, but don't worry I was nice." She rolls her eyes before continuing, "She asked all about how Zeus was, so obviously I told her the blatant truth. I probably should have sugar coated it a bit more but... what can I say? The truth hurts right?" The evil look in her eyes makes me smile with pride.

I love the attitude she has, it is so unlike Emma's closed off, character. It's hard to believe they are identical twins. Other then their looks, they are the very definition of polar opposites...

Emma's POV

"Zeus!" I yell as I run into his room, ignoring the 'please be quiet' sign, "is-.. is he alive?" My voice breaks. I can't bear to think about the possibilities...

The nurse looks at me and pauses, choosing her words carefully. The pain in her eyes reflects my own. Please reply. My subconscious pleads, she is taking so long to answer I'm starting to wonder if I really want her to.

"I'm so sorry... we did everything we could..." he voice trails off and I feel the hot tears spilling down my cheeks as I lean over my best friend.

My best friend that was the only one that got me through life and gave me a reason to live. A reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to thought it out when nothing is fair anymore. A reason that woke me up from my ever present nightmares and comforted me in my hardest moments. A reason that will never be a reason again...

(The end lowkey made me tear up lmao I'm way too attached to Zeus)


End file.
